Just Friends?
by Nikki99
Summary: Serena has certain feelings for her bestfriend Darien and even though she is an outspoken person she doesn't know how to tell him because to him their just friends.....right?


Message:  
--- Nicole Johnson nikki99_1981@go.com wrote:  
  
Title: Just Friends  
  
Genre: Alternate Reality  
  
Author:Nikki99  
  
e-mail: nikki81_1999@yahoo.com, nikki99_1981@go.com  
  
Summary: Alternate reality, Serena has certain feelings   
  
for her bestfriend Darien and even though she is an   
  
outspoken person she doesn't know how to tell him because   
  
to him their just friends.....right?  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
This is my first fic so don't hold it against me. I   
  
would like to thank Kas for inspiring me to post this fic   
  
and for posting it for me your a great friend and thanks   
  
ALOT for your help and suggestions!! I would also like to   
  
thank the acadamy *audience boos and throws stuff Nikki   
  
dodges* OK, OK gee on with the fic....after a few short   
  
messages.  
  
It's an alternate reality fic, sorry no scouts or  
  
youmas'just romance. This is a Serena & Darien fic. A   
  
few warnings 1st: Serena and Darien are the same age.  
  
2nd: Their best friends. 3rd: Serena is NOT and I repeat  
  
is NOT a ditz who lets others walk all over her! Well  
  
now that you've listened to my rambling here's the  
  
story.  
  
  
##########################################################  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor moon is mine!!*Is not* IS too!!*IS   
  
not* IS TOO!!! *IS NOT* ok you caught me it isn't but I   
  
sure wish it was.*who doesn't* Oh shut up!!  
  
  
#########################################################  
  
  
  
"Just Friends"  
  
A Serena And Darien Story  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why me? Why me? Why me?" The girl   
  
asked as she searched hastily through her backpack for   
  
her English paper, which was now due. Her golden blond   
  
bangs fell into her eyes, which she tried with no avail   
  
to blow out of her face. Serena Tuskigo, a 16yr old Jr.at   
  
Crossroads High School in Tokyo Japan. Was thought by  
  
many to be very pretty, with a very eloquent demeanor   
  
but Serena was a very opinionated person and she let you   
  
know it most of the time she said what was on her mind   
  
when it was on her mind.   
  
"What's wrong?" Serena's friend Macy asked from   
  
the desk behind her. Macy was a slender girl with   
  
shoulder length straight brown hair. She was the total   
  
opposite of her friend, quiet. Macy was kind of tall for   
  
her age with really no shape to help with her height. And   
  
although she didn't have an eccentric personality, she   
  
was a very nice person with a kind heart.  
  
"I can't find my paper!" Serena replied   
  
"Could you have left it anywhere?" Macy asked,   
  
looking around the desk.  
  
"No! I know for a fact that I have it somewhere. I   
  
put it in my backpack last night after I finished typing   
  
the final draft and printing up. I know it's here! I know  
  
it!"   
  
Serena said now frustrated, but quickly quieted down  
  
when Mrs. Hauara looked at her from her desk in the   
  
front of the classroom. Just then Serena's best friend   
  
Darien Chiba looked up from his work.  
  
"Are you sure you printed up the right   
  
papers?" he asked.  
  
"Yes of course, I'm not stupid you know." Serena   
  
replied rolling her eyes.  
  
"Could have fooled me," Darien said and then   
  
continued before Serena could reply "and are you sure   
  
you put it in YOUR backpack because I distinctly   
  
remember a time you put your work in your sister's   
  
backpack."  
  
For the first time since they started talking she   
  
looked up from her backpack at her best friend.  
  
Darien was looking aroud his desk, his ebony bangs   
  
falling gentely into his beautiful cruelen eyes.  
  
"What?" he asked catching her gaze.  
  
"Nothing,"she replied composing herself and   
  
contunied "I was just wondering are you a jerk all the   
  
time or is it just a school thing."  
  
"All the time." he replied with not so much as   
  
a look in her direction. Serena just shrugged and went   
  
back to staring at this guy she called her BF. Most   
  
people   
  
thought Darien was a cold,mean person. *Cute* she thought   
  
to herself but none the less cold and mean. But Serena   
  
knew different in the seven and a half years she had   
  
known   
  
him she had seen past the cold, unmoved mask that he   
  
shows   
  
everyone else. She knew Darien had a nice personality and   
  
a pretty good sense of humor (sometimes). He would be  
  
perfect if it were not for his attitude (a lot of  
  
people thought that about her also), Darien's biggest  
  
problem was that he was blunt, even more than her, and   
  
he sometimes hurt people's feelings (though he didn't   
  
seem to care).  
  
"Hey Serena!" Darien said in a loud   
  
whisper, interrupting her thoughts. "Do ya think you  
  
could let reality in for a sec. I mean, I know it's  
  
hard because it's you, but here in the real world you  
  
have a paper due in about...ten minutes." he said with   
  
a mischievous grin and one eyebrow cocked.  
  
Serena looked up towards the clock he was   
  
telling the truth it was about ten minutes until the   
  
bell, which meant ten minutes until the paper was due.   
  
"You guys help me!" Serena pleaded to her   
  
friends with her most pitiful look.  
  
"Say please." Darien said with a smirk while   
  
Macy stifled a giggle.   
  
"Pleeeeaaaassseee!" Serena sang,looked towards   
  
Mrs. Hauara to make sure she didn't hear. Then she   
  
proceeded to hand Macy and Darien a folder to look   
  
through.  
  
"Do you often get confused about things?" Darien   
  
asked about five minutes later.  
  
"No" Serena replied  
  
"Are you slow?" he replied giving her a sideways   
  
look a gorgouse lopsided smile gracing his face.  
  
No, why?"she asked exasperated she was getting   
  
tired of this game.  
  
" Then why is your English paper in your Algebra   
  
folder? I mean I know that Algebra uses letters but not   
  
that many." he replied sarcastically, Macy started   
  
laughing and Serena snatched her paper from Darien just as  
  
the bell rung.  
  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
After school Serena meet up with her sister   
  
Mina, by her locker. Most people said Serena and Mina   
  
looked alike, except for the facts that Mina had cut her   
  
hair to a little longer than shoulder length and didn't   
  
wear it in odangos like Serena. She also was one year   
  
younger than her sibling with a better attitude.  
  
"Rena could you PLEASE do me a favor?" Mina   
  
pleaded.  
  
"What?" Serena replied bluntly.  
  
"Andrew and I are going on our first date/   
  
my first date, to the big carnival! But I don't want   
  
to go alone," she rambled,figiting with her jacket zipper.  
  
"so I really, really want you to come along. Please   
  
you'll love it AND have a great time".  
  
Andrew Funturia was Darien's cousin and also about one   
  
or two weeks younger than Darien. They were nothing alike   
  
Andrew liked to smile and to make others smile, by   
  
telling   
  
jokes and goofing off. He was the complete opposite of   
  
his Cousin.  
  
"So let me get this straight, you want me to tag   
  
along on your date with you all night? What am I supposed   
  
to do if you two want to be alone? Sit in a corner with my  
  
face to the wall and hum?" Serena said sarcastically.  
  
"No" replied Mina with a smile "that's where the   
  
part you'll love comes in."  
  
"What?" Serena asked confused  
  
"Andrews's going to talk Darien into going, as YOUR   
  
date" she replied with a knowing smile that was so big   
  
you could see all her teeth.  
  
But Serena frowned at the thought of going to the   
  
carnival with Darien as her date. After all, they were   
  
just friends he could never think of her as anything   
  
more...could he?' she thought to herself a fanit blush   
  
growing as she tought about it.  
  
"Well?" Mina asked, "come on, you know you like him,   
  
and"  
  
SHHHH!" Serena cut her off, then looked around to   
  
make sure no one heard her. The school was virtually  
  
empty except for the ROTC going out to practice and a   
  
janitor going in and out of the classrooms. "Ok I'll do   
  
it" she replied still looking around.  
  
"YES!" Mina exclaimed with a huge smile on her face.  
  
Serena quickly added, "But not because I like him or   
  
any thing like that," the blush on her face growing hotter  
  
"because we're just friends. I know that and he knows   
  
that," Mina nodded slightly with a somewhat serious look  
  
on her face, although she looked as though she would   
  
break back into that huge smile at any minute. " I'm   
  
doing   
  
this because you're my sister" she continued ignoring   
  
Mina and tring to get rid of that stupid light pink   
  
huge   
  
on her face. "and now you owe me BIG!" and with that   
  
Serena walked off.  
  
'Hopefully if all goes well I'll owe you though' she   
  
thought to herself then she stopped to let Mina catch up   
  
with her.  
  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
  
Serena tore her room apart looking for  
  
her blue halter-top. It was three ten and Andrew told   
  
Mina last night that he and Darien would be there at four   
  
to pick them up.  
  
"I know it's here," she said to herself.  
  
"Talking to yourself again?" Mina  
  
  
  
asked, Serena turned to see her at the door in a  
  
short,   
  
blue Chinese style dress (strapless) that clung to her   
  
body like a second skin. Her blue shoes strapped up to   
  
her knees and acsentuated her long legs.(AN:  
  
Gomen   
  
I'm still not good with clothing descriptions) She   
  
also   
  
had on a black choker with a matching arm band.  
  
  
  
"I cannot find my halter top that  
  
goes   
  
with this outfit," Serena wined looking  
  
under her bed. Then she stopped and   
  
looked   
  
at her sister " YOU wouldn't know where it is, would   
  
you?"   
  
she asked   
  
eyeing Mina suspiciously.  
  
"No" she replied exasperated.  
  
"Well help me look" Serena said  
  
and   
  
dismissed all thoughts of Mina having  
  
her top.  
  
"Why don't you wear something  
  
else?"   
  
Mina asked  
  
"Because I don't want to and   
  
shouldn't. . . . Ahhh here it is." Serena finished   
  
after finding it behind the dresser  
  
"Now   
  
get out so I can get dressed."  
  
"Whatever" Mina said and left  
  
the   
  
room closing the door behind her.  
  
Twenty minutes later when Serena emerged,  
  
  
  
Mina could see why Serena wanted   
  
to wear the outfit. The sparkly meatlic blue  
  
brought   
  
out her clear blue eyes immensely. The short skirt   
  
showed off her long legs and the halter top was cut low   
  
enough to show a little cleavege but high enough to   
  
reveal   
  
her glittered abs. Soft curls fell into her face  
  
from her bangs only which enhanced her beauty and her   
  
odangos had pretty metallic blue butterfly clips on them.  
  
"Well?" Serena asked spinning around.  
  
"You look great." Mina replied, shaking her head in   
  
wonder she had never seen Serena so dressed up (but she   
  
knew why, tonight was different). "Hey sis, do you think   
  
I   
  
can borrow that outfit sometime?" she said witha smile.  
  
"No." Serena replied bluntly.  
  
"That's ok, it wouldn't have the  
  
same   
  
effect after Andrew saw you in it any  
  
way. Although it would only look  
  
better   
  
on Me." she said with a small smile playing on her   
  
lips.   
  
Serena picked up a pillow offof the couch and   
  
threw it at her sister. Mina dogged it quite easily and   
  
laughed as they both sat on the couch to watch TV until   
  
the guys show up.  
  
Around three forty-five the doorbell  
  
  
  
rang, Mina and Serena got up to   
  
answer it. Their parents had already left for the  
  
day.   
  
When Mina opened the door  
  
Andrew and Darien stood looking just as good as the   
  
girls. Andrew was wearing a white shirt with small black   
  
stripes that was hanging loosly off his lean frame. Black   
  
slacks and white FUBU shoes. Darien had on a black FUBU   
  
jersey which clung to his muscular chest in ALL the   
  
right places. He also had on black wide legs jeans and   
  
black shades (on his head)and black Nike tennis   
  
shoes. As they walked in Andrew looked at Mina.  
  
"You look beautiful." he said with  
  
and   
  
award winning smile.  
  
"And you look Great." she replied  
  
with   
  
what in Serena's opinion was a   
  
stupid looking smile on her face.  
  
Serena tuned out the rest of  
  
the   
  
conversation and looked at Darien, who was  
  
tilting his head with an expression on his face she   
  
couldn' t quite make out. And before   
  
she had a chance to it was gone, and he was looking  
  
at   
  
Mina and Andrew making goo goo  
  
eyes at each other (there was no better way to  
  
explain   
  
their stupid lovey-dovey expression).  
  
"Let's go." Darien said and  
  
walked out of the door without looking back. Serena,   
  
Andrew, and Mina followed him and to Serena's surprise   
  
Darien held the door to the silver Ford Explorer open for   
  
her before going to his side.   
  
'This is going to be a very interesting night' Serena   
  
thought to herself with a small smile on her pink lips as   
  
she lent over to unlock Dariens's door.   
  
  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&   
  
  
  
  
They had been at the carnival for  
  
almost four hours now Andrew had won Mina two small   
  
stuffed animals and was trying on his third. Serena turned  
  
her head to look at Darien and could have *sworn* he   
  
was   
  
staring at her. Darien was watching Andrew try to  
  
knock the bottles off of the table to win Mina a big  
  
white stuffed bear. He refused to play the games at the   
  
carnival because he thought they were either stupid or   
  
fixed.  
  
  
  
Darien looked at Serena, she was smiling at Mina as  
  
she cheered Andrew on. He finally gave up after  
  
spending about twelve dollars, on the game. Mina   
  
protested because it was the only stand in the carnival   
  
with big soft bears (not the type with the styrophome but   
  
with cotton) but Andrew told her for twelve dollars he   
  
could by her a bear. Mina then suggested that they go to   
  
the haunted house,which they all agreed on except Darien   
  
who huffed his breath and rolled his eyes.  
  
"What?" Andrew asked  
  
"I don't want to go into that stupid haunted house.  
  
It's been the same for the past four years, I can't   
  
believe you want to waste your money on that crap"  
  
he said spitefully with his arms crossed over his broad   
  
chest.  
  
That was it Serena had had enough.  
  
"You know," she said with blue flames jumping in her   
  
azure eyes, "you have been  
  
nothing but   
  
a jerk since we got here. You criticize the games,  
  
the   
  
food, the rides, and the people. Frankly I'm tired  
  
of   
  
it, if you don't want to be here fine, you didn't  
  
HAVE to   
  
come, but since you're here why don't you shut up  
  
and let   
  
the rest of us have a gook time. God I can't  
  
believe I   
  
thought I liked you!"   
  
"You thought you LIKED me?"  
  
Darien said tilting his head in that oh-so cute way   
  
with a small smirk playing on his soft lips. "What  
  
do you mean LIKE?"  
  
"What do you think I mean you  
  
idiot?" Serena said her eyes going from fire to ice in   
  
a   
  
matter of seconds. "Besides the key word here is LIKED   
  
not   
  
LIKE, so why don't you just stay here and be a jerk by   
  
yourself, with yourself. I'm going to the haunted   
  
house."   
  
With that Serena turned her golden pigtails flying   
  
defiantly behind her and pushed her way through the crowd  
  
and out of Darien's sight. Andrew and Mina followed but  
  
couldn't help noticing the puzzled yet satisfied look on  
  
Darien's handsome face.  
  
Serena walked through the haunted  
  
house alone with Andrew and Mina about a minute or two   
  
behind her. 'Why do I let him get to me like this, I mean  
  
I don't like Darien THAT much, he's such a jerk and  
  
after all with the way he's been acting he obviously   
  
doesn'tlike me.' Serena's thoughts were interrupted by   
  
Mina's scream and playful giggle ' he was right about one   
  
thing though,' she thought as she neared the exit 'this   
  
lame haunted house hasn't changed one bit since it joined  
  
this carnival. She pushed one last plastic bat aside   
  
and waited for Andrew and Mina out side of the door her   
  
pigtails slightly draging on the ground.  
  
After leaving the haunted house  
  
they stopped to get Mina some cotton candy, then went  
  
back to where they had last seen Darien to let him know  
  
they were ready to go. They looked for him for about  
  
ten minutes and just as Serena was about to give up he   
  
emerged out of the crowed.   
  
"Hey, so were ready to go, are you?"   
  
Andrew asked.  
  
"Sure" Darien replied then looked at Serena   
  
with a knowing smirk on his face his sapphire eyes   
  
sparkling with a certain impishness."So how was the  
  
spooky *HAUNTED* house?"  
  
Serena rolled her eyes doing her best to   
  
ignore him and walked away, everyone else followed her   
  
lead. When they got to the Explorer Darien didn't open   
  
her door for her but instead  
  
pressed the unlock button on the key-chain and went   
  
around to his side. Serena looked at him, then  
  
opened her   
  
OWN door, but before she could sit down she noticed  
  
a big   
  
stuffed bear in her seat. She recognized it as the  
  
bear   
  
Andrew and tried to win for Mina but couldn't.  
  
Serena   
  
looked at Andrew who had a grin, his blue eyes   
  
twinkling and Mina who had her  
  
huge   
  
smile as she climbed into the back seat. Serena then  
  
  
  
looked at Darien who wasn't looking at her but  
  
straight   
  
ahead, waiting for her to get in. She picked up the  
  
bear   
  
and put it in her lap as she got in the truck. After  
  
she   
  
put on her seatbelt they pulled out of the parking  
  
lot   
  
and started towards their home. After about five  
  
minutes   
  
of silence Serena finally built up enough nerve to  
  
talk   
  
to Darien.  
  
"So, you won this?" she asked  
  
"Yes." he replied making no  
  
attempt to   
  
even look in her direction.  
  
"I thought you said the games were  
  
stupid?"   
  
Serena asked.  
  
"I did and I do." Darien stated simply.   
  
"Oh." Serena said then looked down  
  
"Did you   
  
win it on your first try?"  
  
"NO"  
  
"How much did you spend?"  
  
"About" Darien paused for a second, and   
  
licked his lips then   
  
continued "about thirty dollars."  
  
Andrew gasped and Mina did her huge grin again.  
  
"Why?" Serena asked staring at Darien  
  
For the first time since they left the carnival he   
  
looked at her with his deep blue eyes his ebony hair   
  
once again falling into them.  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because what?"  
  
"Because" he continued "I knew you wanted it." he  
  
said   
  
with a small smile that was neither mischievous nor  
  
evil,   
  
but sweet. They rode the rest of the way home in  
  
silence   
  
with Andrew and Mina cuddled in the back seat, and   
  
Serena's left hand over Dariens's right.  
  
3333333333333333333333333333   
  
Well what did you think does it think, suck, what? Should   
  
I write a second part or leave it as is? Send lots of   
  
mail to nikki99_1981@go.com or nikki81_1999@yahoo.com   
  
complments or flames excepted just please don't be too   
  
harsh this is my first fic.  
  
Ja ne, Nikki99  
  
  
  
  
  
  
___________________________________________________  
GO Network Mail   
Get Your Free, Private E-mail at http://mail.go.com  
  
  
  
  
___________________________________________________  
GO Network Mail   
Get Your Free, Private E-mail at http://mail.go.com  
  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________  
Do You Yahoo!?  
Send online invitations with Yahoo! Invites.  
http://invites.yahoo.com  
  
  
___________________________________________________  
GO Network Mail   
Get Your Free, Private E-mail at http://mail.go.com  
  
  



End file.
